Gravity Falls Characters watch their show
by Honeycomb787
Summary: I love watch fics and haven't seen any for gravity falls, so I decided to write one! Please feel free to comment, I hope you enjoy! "Whew!" the girl sighed, wiping her forehead. It had taken a lot of work but she was happy with how it had turned out. it was a medium-sized room with a large screen on one wall, and comfortable couches and chairs spread out around the screen.
1. Chapter 1 (05-09 21:05:32)

?: POV  
"Whew!" the girl sighed, wiping her forehead. It had taken a lot of work but she was happy with how it had turned out.  
it was a medium-sized room with a large screen on one wall, and comfortable couches and chairs spread out around the viewing area, with a few tables added in incase any one wanted snacks-  
or to put their feet on the table. Off to the side were 2 doors leading to somewhere, but that's a story for a different time. "Ok, I think we're ready!" she said with a smile, she snapped her-  
fingers and disappeared.

(Stanford just arrived through the portal)

"After all these long years of waiting, you're actually here! Brother!" Stanford was just about to punch his brother in the face, when a bright flash of light surrounded him and all the other people in the room. Unknown to those in the underground room, other people were also caught in the light, all of them disappearing without a trace.

"AHH!" everyone fell together in a big pile with Soos and Waddles being on top of everyone else. "Dude, get off me!" "Uggh oooow, Dipper get off-" "I'm-oof- trying Mabel, Soos!-"  
Soos rolled off everyone and landed on his back with Waddles being sent away a little by the force. Everyone untangled themselves from the mess.  
"Where are we?" Pacifica asked, everyone took a few moments to look around, "It looks like-" Stan got cut off by Mabel-"A movie theater!" She excitedly jumped around the room, looking at the chairs and tables set up. "Aww, but we're missing popcorn." she sat down on one of the chairs in disappointment.

"Uhm, well yes, it does appear to be a movie theater, but the chairs aren't normal, unless movie theaters have changed since I've been in this dimension."  
"Hello, welcome everyone!" They all jumped at a voice seemingly coming from nowhere, "I know that you are probably all confused, but I only brought you here to show you the past, present and future of you all." most looked excited by this news, while others, Ford, Stan, Dipper and Fiddleford, looked weary.

"And what is the price for all of this?" Ford asked, he had been around multiple dimensions for the past 30 years, very rarely did information like this come for free.  
"The only price this will cost is that when you go back to your time, you will forget all of what happened here until the end of this summer."  
"What about eatin' an' sleepin' huh? I don't see any food around here and no way I can sleep on the couch." Stan said crossing his arms, trying to stare down a person he couldn't see.  
"There's no need to worry about that, the doors to the right of you lead to the bedrooms, and the kitchen respectively." Most were satisfied by then, but Ford had another question.  
"And what if we don't want to watch all of this?" there was a moment of silence, "Well, I don't think that really matters, considering I'm not letting you out until you all watch it."  
Everyone felt a shiver at that, they were caught up in how fun it all sounded, but they were trapped, kidnapped and held who knows where by a seemingly omnipotent being.  
"Don't worry about things happening without you, time has paused where you left, and won't restart until you return. Now, if you want something to eat or drink, please go get what you want, the first episode will be begging shortly."  
Everyone stood there there for a few,trying to comprehend the situation, unsurprisingly Mabel was the fist to snap out of it, "Dibs on all the Sno-Caps!" she yelled as she legged it into the other room. "Yo, wait for me dawg!" Soos ran after her, everyone else slowly followed behind, even the ones who didn't want snacks were going to check out what was going to be available.

It was overwhelming, honestly. There was a see through glass refrigerator holding drinks, meats, ice creams, cakes, pretty much anything that would need put in a fridge or freezer.  
Right next to the refrigerator, there was a tabel filled with all sorts of candys and chips, Mabel was already hoarding most of the Sno-Caps in her sweater with Wendy and Soos trying to take some and Mabel fighting them off, "Waddles defend me!" she yelled while running away from the two. The pig just stayed where he was already sitting in the other room.  
and that by itself would be enough to overwhelm most of them, but food wasn't the only thing in here.  
there were a few dozen notebooks on another table opposite of the table with the snacks, on top of the stack of notebooks was a letter, it read "Please feel free to use these to write anything you see in the show, you will get them back in your world once you remember~".  
Next to the books were also a few dozen pens, for some reason there were more pens than books, but none of them could really see the reason. Ford immediately grabbed a notebook and a couple of pens, he didn't know if there would be any intermissions between the "Episodes" or not, best not to run out. Dipper also grabbed a notebook, grabbing about five of the pens-  
Hopefully he wouldn't need more than 1 or 2 but with his habit, he never knew. He just hoped that he didn't do anything embarrassing in front of the auth- He nearly jumped with the sudden realization, He was standing right next to the Author! The Author of the journals! He was about to hyperventilate when Mabel came and pulled him by the arm.  
"Stop nerding out nerd!" she said as she pulled him to the couch that Waddles was already sitting on. "I have decided that me and you will have our own couch! Twin couch, Twin couch!"  
she had one leg one the back of the couch with one legging standing on a cushion, holding Waddles in the air as she chanted.  
"Okay, okay I get it! Sit down!" he said as she jumped up one time and fell down. The Others had already found their seating while the two had been talking.  
Wendy and Soos sat on a couch together, sharing a bowl of popcorn.  
Pacifica, Gideon and Robbie also sat down on a couch together, it was weird for them, but all the other couches were taken. And they weren't moving.  
the only ones to grab chairs had been Ford, Stan and Fiddleford, with Stan and Stanfords on opposite sides of the room, and Fiddle for sitting next to Stan.

"Ok everyone!" they all jumped again as the unknown voice spoke again, "before we start, not everyone here knows each other, so go ahead and say your names, first and last please!"  
"I'm Mabel Pines! And this is my dorky brother Dipper!" she said slinging an arm over Dipper, "And this is the magnificent Waddles!" she held him in the air like the lion king movie.  
"I'm Pacifica NorthWest, anyone who doesn't know me needs to get a life." she said looking at her nails. Dipper rolled his eyes, oh well, people don't change after night.  
"I'm Gideon Gleeful, the one and only child psychic!" he said widening his eyes to make him look cuter, sure almost everyone in this room knew about him spying on the town, but he saw at least one knew person who didn't know.  
practically everyone rolled their eyes at that. "Ugh, I'm Robbie Valentino." That was all the moody teen said.  
"I'm Wendy Corduroy!" She said with a smile and hand gun. "Yo what's up dawgs, my name's Soos." Soos said waving his hand.  
"I'm Fiddleford Mcgucket!" He spat into a spittoon that came out of nowhere. Ford head snapped to the man, was it really the same person that he knew all those years ago?  
"Stanley Pines." "And I am Stanford Pines." everyone in the room looked at the two in comparison, yep, they were twins alright.  
"Ok! Now that introductions are over, let us watch the first episode!"


	2. Chapter 2

**(Dipper Narrating:) "Ah, summer break."**

"Dipper! Did you finally learn ventriloquism?!" Mabel said looking over to her brother. "What? No, this is probably a narration, I don't know why it's my voice though." he wrote down that, for at  
least this episode, he might be the narrator.

**It pans to Hank grilling burgers while Shmipper and Smabble are running around beside him. Others sit at a picnic table. **  
**Hank: "So you want cheese on that, hon?" **  
**Hank's wife : "Sure, Hank." **  
**Dipper: "A time for leisure, recreation, and taking 'er easy." **  
**The camera stops at the "Welcome to Gravity Falls" sign. **  
**Dipper: "Unless you're me." **  
**Mabel and Dipper Pines crash through the "Welcome to Gravity Falls" sign with the Mystery Cart, screaming. They are being chased by an unknown monster, which is knocking down trees. **  
**Mabel: (Looks back) "It's getting closer!" **  
**The monster tries to catch the cart but just falls short. The cart flies off a rock and lands roughly.**

Everyone jumps at the size of the creature "Woah! What is that thing?" Wendy asks. "Oh, so we're starting off at the beginning of our summer?" Dipper asks himself, Ford hears and writes it down.  
"Seriously, what was that thing?" Pacifica asks, looking over at Dipper and Mabel, "It was actually-mpf!" "No spoilers bro bro!" Mabel said slapping her hand over his mouth.  
Everyone looked at the screen, but it had paused. "Hmm, it looks like when we are distracted it pauses itself."  
"I guess." Wendy answered the not question.

**Dipper: "My name is Dipper. The girl about to puke is my sister Mabel. You may be wondering what we're doing in a golf cart, fleeing from a creature of unimaginable horror."**  
**The monster throws a tree in their path. **  
**"Ahh!" most of the people screamed.**  
**Mabel: "Look out!" **  
**The image freezes with Mabel and Dipper screaming as they run into the screen. **  
**Dipper: "Rest assured, there's a perfectly logical explanation."**  
**before anything else could be said, the intro started.**  
**The kids step out of the bus, looking at Stan when the 'S' falls off the building behind him.**

"What's this?" Stan asked "Well, if this thing is showing us stuff like a show does, then this would be the intro." Said Robbie.

**"The kids look at the oddities, Dipper shows Stan a large footprint inside a larger footprint.**  
**A mysterious figure crosses through the trees, the 'WH?AT sign' is spinning.**  
**Dipper is holding up his lamp to the wall, he turns around, coming face to face with a skull, he screams and drops the lamp. All capital words saying DIPPER are on the side.**  
**Mabel is snuggling Waddles, it switches to Mabel wearing one of her LED sweaters. Her name is also on the side in all caps 'MABEL'**  
**Stan's running while holding a cash register, then he's shown sitting down, switching his eyepatch. 'STAN' is once again on the side**  
**Stan is telling a campfire story, Suddenly a giant bat appears behind them.**  
**It shows Wendy at the counter, bored, the eyeballs in the jar moving to look at the camera."**

"Woah! How did I not notice that?" Wendy's eyes widened as she looked at the screen, "It's possible that it didn't happen, we don't know how accurate the 'show' is, let alone the 'intro'"  
"Oh, that makes sense."

**"Dipper is scanning the journal, when Dipper, Mabel and everything in their room start to float."**

"Does that happen?" Stanford asked "Yeah, every once in a while, I had no idea what caused it, though now I guess it was the portal?" Dipper asked Stan  
"Uhh yeah, it's because of the portal." Stan said uncomfortable as everyone looked at him. "You know, everything makes so much more sense now. Things have been randomly floating  
for the past few weeks, at least this explains what caused it. What does the portal look like?" Wendy asked curiously. "Hmm, kinda like an upside down triangle?"  
"Aren't you a bit, I don't know, surprised that there's a portal?" Robbie asked freaked out by the idea. "Man, I've wrestled myself this summer, not much is gonna surprise me at  
this point." Wendy said shrugging.

**"Pictures of supernatural creatures land on a tabel, ending with a picture of Stan, Soos, Dipper, Mabel and Wendy."**  
**"The Gravity Falls logo shows for a second, before glitching out and showing the Cipher Wheel for a split second."**

Stanford stiffened at the sight of Bill on the screen."What was that?" Pacifica asked, Ford was about to answer, but Dipper beat him to it "It looked like Bill. A dream demon who we fought earlier this summer."  
"You... know Bill?" "Yeah, and defeated him too! With kittens and tickles!" "It was a lot more heroic than it sounds." "You've fought Bill?" Stanford asked in shock  
"The fact that you've dealt with Bill is gravely serious." Stanford started thinking on how to protect them, The fact that the kids have encountered Bill disturbed him.

**Dipper (Narrating:) Let's rewind. (Flashback to Dipper and Mabel in their living room at home) It all began when our parents decided we could use some fresh air. **  
**Their parents take their stuff away, give them bags and put some sunscreen on their noses. Cut to a map of Oregon. Zoom in to Gravity Falls. **  
**Dipper (Narrating:) They shipped us up north to a sleepy town called Gravity Falls, Oregon, to stay at our great-uncle's place in the woods.**

"Really not that sleepy, with all the weird things that happen here." Dipper said.

**Cut to Mabel in the attic hanging up posters. **  
**Mabel: This attic is amazing. Check out all my splinters! (Holds up hands, which have gigantic splinters sticking out of them) **  
**Dipper: (Backs up into his bed, which Gompers is on; not narrating:) And there's a goat on my bed. **  
**Mabel: Hey, friend. (Holds out her arm, and Gompers chews on her sleeve) Oh! Yes, you can keep chewing on my sweater. (Laughs) **  
**Everyone in the room had a few laughs at that.**  
**Dipper (Narrating:) My sister tended to look on the bright side of things. **  
**Cut to Mabel rolling down a hill of grass.**  
**Mabel: Yay! Grass!**  
**A woodpecker pecks on Dipper's hat.**  
**Dipper (Narrating:) But I was having a hard time getting used to our new surroundings. **  
**Stan Pines **  
**(Jumps out at him wearing a mask) Boo! **  
**Dipper: (Not narrating:) Ah! (Falls over) **  
**Stan: (Takes his mask off) Ahahahaha! Hahaha! **  
**Dipper (Narrating:) And then there was our Great Uncle Stan. (As Stan slaps his knee) That guy. **  
**Stan (Coughs several times and hits his chest) It was worth it.**

"Ahahaha, it was!" Stan was laughing in his seat.

**Cut to Stan leading tourists through the Mystery Shack. **  
**Dipper (Narrating:) Our uncle had transformed his house into a tourist trap he called "The Mystery Shack." The real mystery was why anyone came.**

"You What?!" Stanford was shocked, then mad. Of course his brother would use his house to swindle people out of money. Why was he even surprised at what Stanley had done, he should expect it by now.

**The Jackalope's antler breaks off. **  
**Stan: Ladies and gentlemen, behold! The Sascrotch! **  
**Cut to a Sasquatch wearing underwear. Tourists start speaking excitedly, and snap pictures. Cut to Dipper sweeping the wooden floor with a broom. Mabel is looking at stuff.**  
**Dipper (Narrating:) And guess who had to work there. (Not narrating; sighs) **  
**Mabel: Ooh! (Reaches for large eyeball) **  
**Stan: (Slaps her hand with his 8-ball cane) No touching the merchandise! **  
**Cut to Soos driving the Mystery Cart to the Mystery Shack. **  
**Dipper (Narrating:) It looked like it was gonna be the same, boring routine all summer. Until one fateful day... **  
**Cut to Mabel peeking through Stan-bobbleheads. **  
**Mabel: He's looking at it! He's looking at it! **  
**Cut to a boy looking at Mabel's note. **  
**Boy: Uh.. (Reading note:) Do you like me? Yes? Definitely? Absolutely! (Looks around) **  
**Mabel: I rigged it!**

"Smooth Mabel." Wendy laughed popping a piece of popcorn into her mouth. "Uh, how was he supposed to know who it was?" Pacifica asked "Uuuuh, well you see... I don't know."  
Mabel looked a bit down, "But now I have information for the next plan!"

**Dipper: (Spraying a jar with water and wiping it) Mabel, I know you're going through your whole "Boy Crazy" phase, but I think you're kind of overdoing it with the "crazy" part. **  
**Mabel: What? (Blows raspberry) Come on, Dipper! This is our first summer away from home! It's my big chance to have an epic summer romance! **  
**Dipper: Yeah, but do you need to flirt with every guy you meet? **  
**Flashback to Mabel with a boy near a greeting cards display. **  
**Mabel: My name is Mabel, but you can call me "The girl of your dreams." I'M JOKING! (Shoves him into the display) Ha ha ha ha ha! **  
**Flashback to a boy holding a turtle on a bench. **  
**Mabel: (Jumps up behind him) Oh my gosh, you like turtles? I like turtles too! What is happening here? **  
**Flashback to the inside of a mattress store. **  
**Mattress King: Come one, come all, to the Mattress Prince's kingdom of savings! **  
**Mabel: (Hiding behind a set of colorful balloons; pops out head and whispers:) Take me with you... **  
**Mattress King: Ah! (Cowers away from Mabel and drops scepter)**

"You might be coming on a bit strong Mabel." "What!? Nah." Mabel continues to demolish the snow-caps

**Cut back to the present. **  
**Mabel: Mock all you want, brother, but I got a good feeling about this summer. I wouldn't be surprised if the man of my dreams walked through that door right now. **  
**Stan: (Walks through the door and burps, but it gets caught in his throat) Oh! Oh, not good. Ow. **  
**Mabel: Aww! Why! **  
**Dipper: Ha ha ha!**

"Oh my gosh, that's hilarious!" Everyone in the theater was laughing at what happened to past Mabel, even Mabel herself.

**Stan: All right, all right, look alive, people. I need someone to go hammer up these signs in the spooky part of the forest. **  
**Dipper: (Quickly:) Not it! **  
**Mabel: (Quickly:) Not it! **  
**Soos: Uh, also not it. **  
**Stan: Nobody asked you, Soos. **  
**Soos: I know, and I'm comfortable with that. (Eats chocolate bar) **  
**Stan: Wendy, I need you to put up this sign! **  
**Wendy: (Pretends to reach for signs) I would, but I, ugh, can't, ugh, reach it, ugh... **  
**Stan: I'd fire all of you if I could.**

"I still would." Mabel throws a pillow at Stan's head. He looks around but doesn't see anything to give her away, and slowley turns to the screen again.

**Stan: All right, let's make it... eenie, meenie, miney... (Points at Dipper) you. **  
**Dipper: Aw, what? Grunkle Stan, whenever I'm in those woods, I feel like I'm being watched. **  
**Stan: Ugh, this again. **  
**"You probably are being watched, actually." Stanford tells Dipper.**  
**Dipper: I'm telling you, something weird is going on in this town. Just today, my mosquito bites spelled out "BEWARE." **  
**Stan: (Looks at Dipper's arm) That says "BEWARB." (Dipper scratches his arm) **  
**"Bewarb?" Wendy asks bemused.**  
**Stan: Look, kid. The whole "monsters in the forest" thing is just local legend, drummed up by guys like me to sell merch to guys like that. **  
**A fat, sweaty man laughs while looking at a Stan-bobblehead's head bobble. **  
**Stan: So quit being so paranoid! (Gives Dipper the signs; Dipper sighs) **  
**Cut to a foggy forest with trees getting blown by the wind. **  
**Dipper: Ugh, Grunkle Stan. Nobody ever believes anything I say. (Puts one sign up on a tree that says "To The Mystery Shack." He starts to hammer a nail on another tree trunk, **  
**but it makes a metallic sound. He taps the tree with the hammer, which makes more metallic sounds. **  
**He wipes away some dust and opens a secret window revealing a mechanical box with two control switches on top. He tests one control but nothing happens. Then he tries the other. **  
**Behind him, a hole opens up in the ground. (Gompers bleats and runs away.) What the? (Looks inside the hole, and there is a book. He picks the book up and places it on the ground, **  
**and checks for people watching.**

"How did you get lucky enough to find that? I've been looking for that thing for years!" Stanley said, Stanford looked over at him suspiciously.

**He flips one page and an eye-glass is in it. He looks at the eye-glass and puts it down. He flips another page, and begins reading aloud:) **  
**"It's hard to believe it's been six years since I began studying the strange and wondrous secrets of Gravity Falls, Oregon." **  
**(Flips through pages) What is all this? (Stops at a page that says "TRUST NO ONE" and starts reading) "Unfortunately, my suspicions have been confirmed. I'm being watched. **  
**I must hide this book before he finds it. Remember: in Gravity Falls there is no one you can trust." (Closes Journal) No one you can trust... **  
**Mabel: (Jumps up behind a log) HALLO! **  
**Dipper: AH! **  
**Mabel: What'cha readin', some nerd thing? **  
**Dipper:(Hides journal behind back) Uh, uh, it's nothing! **  
**Mabel: (Imitating Dipper:) "Uh, uh, it's nothing!" (Laughs) What? Are you actually not gonna show me? **  
**Gompers Nibbles the edge of the journal **  
**Dipper: Uhhh... (Glances at Gompers) Let's go somewhere private. **  
**"Yeah man, you gotta watch that goat." Wendy says.**  
**Cut to a view of the Mystery Shack. Dipper and Mabel are in the living room. **  
**Dipper: **  
**It's amazing! Grunkle Stan said I was being paranoid, but according to this book, Gravity Falls has this secret dark side. (Shows Mabel a page) **  
**Mabel: **  
**Whoa! Shut. Up! (Pushes Dipper) **  
**Dipper: **  
**And get this! After a certain point, the pages just.. stop, like the guy who was writing it... mysteriously disappeared. **  
**Everyone that was in the basement looked over at Ford.**  
**(Doorbell rings)**  
**Dipper: **  
**Who's that? **  
**Mabel:**  
**Well, time to spill the beans. (Knocks over a can of beans on the table) Boop. Beans. This girl's got a date! Woot woot! (Falls backward into the chair, giggling) **  
**Dipper:**  
**Let me get this straight: in the half hour I was gone, you already found a boyfriend? **  
**Mabel:**  
**What can I say? I guess I'm just IRRESISTIBLLLLE!**

"Oh yes you are, Mabel" Gideon whispered to himself. Pacifica wasn't paying attention, but Robbie heard, he raised an eyebrow at him but shrugged it off.

**(Doorbell rings twice)**  
**Mabel: **  
**Oh. Coming! (Runs out) **  
**Dipper:**  
**(Sits down in chair and begins to read the Journal) **  
**Stan:**  
**(Walks in and sees Dipper) What'cha reading there, slick? **  
**Dipper:**  
**Oh! (Throws the book under the seat cushion and grabs a magazine) I was just catching up on, uh... (Sees the cover of the magazine) Gold Chains For Old Men Magazine? **  
**Stan: **  
**That's a good issue. **  
**Mabel: **  
**(Standing next to Norman) Hey, family! Say hello to my new boyfriend! **  
**Norman: **  
**'Sup? **  
**Dipper: **  
**Hey... **  
**Stan: **  
**How's it hanging? **  
**Mabel: **  
**We met at the cemetery. He's really deep. (Feels his arm) Oh. Little muscle there. That's...what a surprise...**

"Mpph!-COUGH COUGH!" Mabel choked on her snow-caps as she realized what that "muscle" really was. People looked over for some explanation, but they weren't getting spoilers because of her!

**Dipper: **  
**So, what's your name? **  
**Norman: **  
**Uh. Normal... MAN! **  
**Mabel: **  
**He means Norman. **  
**Dipper: **  
**Are you bleeding, Norman? **  
**Norman: **  
**(With a red liquid dripping down his face) It's jam.**

"So was that actually jam?" Dipper whispered to Mabel, not wanting to feel the wrath of saying a "Spoiler" "It's even weirder knowing what he is now."  
"Yeah,-" Mabel nodded. "But who could resist jam!?"

**Mabel: **  
**(Gasps) I love jam! Look. At. This! **  
**Norman: **  
**So, you wanna go hold hands or... whatever? **  
**Mabel: **  
**Oh, oh, my goodness. (Giggles) Don't wait up! (Runs out) **  
**Norman: **  
**(Points at Stan and Dipper and runs into the wall several times on his way out) **  
**Dipper: **  
**(Narrating:) There was something about Norman that wasn't right. I decided to consult the journal. **  
**Cuts to Dipper in the attic. **  
**Dipper: **  
**(Reading aloud from Journal:) Known for their pale skin and bad attitudes these creatures are often mistaken for... teenagers?! Beware Gravity Falls's nefarious... (Gasps) **  
**We see the journal page on The Undead. The picture of the zombie becomes Norman. **  
**Norman **  
**(As the zombie on the journal page:) 'Sup. **  
**Dipper **  
**ZOMBIE!**

"Woah, was he actually a zombie?" Wendy asked looking at the twins "I'd tell you, but I'm afraid to cost would be too high." Dipper could feel Mabel behind him,  
waiting for any who dare utter a word of what actually happened.

**Cut to Stan in the bathroom. **  
**Stan: **  
**Somebody say "crombie"? What is that, crombie? That's not even a word. You're losing your mind.**

"Gruncle Stan, do you need hearing aids?" "No, I can hear perfectly fine." he crossed his arms in front of his chest, they must never know.

**Dipper looks out the window to see Norman walking towards Mabel with outstretched arms while moaning. **  
**Mabel: **  
**I like you. **  
**Dipper: **  
**Oh, no! Mabel! No, no, Mabel, watch out! **  
**Norman: **  
**Huh, huh! (Puts hands around Mabel's neck) **  
**Dipper: **  
**AHHHHH! **  
**Norman: **  
**(Removes arms, revealing flower necklace) Huhhh! **  
**Mabel: **  
**(Gasps) Daisies? You scallywag... **  
**Dipper: **  
**Is my sister really dating a zombie, or am I just going nuts?**

"Nuts." multiple people said, Dipper glared at them.

**Soos :**  
**(Screwing in a lightbulb) It's a dilemma, to be sure. (Dipper gasps) I couldn't help but overhear you talkin' aloud to yourself in this empty room. **  
**Dipper: **  
**Soos, you've seen Mabel's boyfriend. He's gotta be a zombie, right? **  
**Soos: **  
**Hmm. How many brains didja see the guy eat? **  
**Dipper: **  
**(Looks down) Zero. **  
**Soos: **  
**Look, dude, I believe you. I'm always noticing weird stuff in this town. Like the mailman? Pretty sure that dude's a werewolf. **  
**Flashback of a hairy mailman walking by Soos, who is eating his lunch outside. Soos scoots away from him, suspicious. **

"Nah, I think that guys just hairy." Robbie said. "No way dawg, I don't have evidence yet but I'm like, 65 percent sure he's a werewolf." Ford wrote down that there was a possible werewolf in town.

**Soos: **  
**But ya gotta have evidence. Otherwise, people are gonna think you're a major league cuckoo clock. **  
**Dipper: **  
**As always, Soos, you're right. **  
**Soos: **  
**My wisdom is both a blessing and a curse. **  
**Stan: **  
**(Shouting offscreen:) Soos! The portable toilets are clogged again! **  
**Soos **  
**I am needed elsewhere. (Backs out) **  
**Dipper: **  
**(Narrating:) My sister could be in trouble. It was time to get some evidence. **  
**Cut to Dipper filming Mabel and Norman in the park. **  
**Mabel **  
**(Throws a Frisbee at Norman, who fails to catch it and falls over) **  
**Dipper **  
**(Stops looking through camera and frowns at Norman) **  
**Cut to Norman breaking through a door window to open it from the inside and letting Mabel inside the diner. **  
**Norman **  
**(Stumbles around and crashes, trying to follow Mabel) **  
**Dipper **  
**(Looks out from behind menu) **  
**Cut to Mabel and Norman frolicking in a field. **  
**Norman **  
**(Falls into an open grave, then crawls out, hand first, screaming)**

"Ok, well he's definitely not human." People were trying to figure out what he was, Stanford included. He knew it wasn't a zombie, zombies didn't have higher brain function.  
Maybe some kind of creature trying to learn more about humans?

**Mabel and Norman **  
**(Pause, then laugh) **  
**Dipper **  
**(Narrating:) I'd seen enough. **  
**Cut to Mabel and Dipper's room. Mabel is brushing her hair and Dipper enters. **  
**Dipper **  
**(Not Narrating:) Mabel. We've gotta talk about Norman. **  
**Mabel **  
**Isn't he the best? Check out this giant smooch mark he gave me! (Shows her cheek, which has a red spot on it)**

"What!?" everyone but Dipper yelled, Mabel jumped "Ahh! Just watch!"

**Dipper **  
**Ah! **  
**Mabel **  
**Ha, ha! Gullible. It was just an accident with the leaf blower! **  
**Flashback to Mabel with a leaf blower. **  
**Mabel **  
**(Putting a picture of Norman on leaf blower's tube) Kissing practice! (Leans in to leaf blower, but then it sucks in the picture and sticks to her face as well; **  
**she runs around) AHHH! Turn it off! Turn it off!**

"How did you get that thing off?" "I hit the off switch on something and it let go." Mabel rubbed her cheek wincing at the memory.

**Cut back to present. **  
**Mabel **  
**That was fun. **  
**Dipper **  
**No, Mabel, listen! I'm trying to tell you that Norman is not what he seems! (Shows her the Journal) **  
**Mabel **  
**(Gasps) You think he might be a vampire? That would be so awesome! **  
**Dipper **  
**Guess again, sister. SHA-BAM! (Holds book open to the Gnomes page) **  
**Mabel **  
**Agh! **  
**Dipper **  
**Oh, wait. I'm-I'm sorry... (Flips to Undead page) Sha-bam! **  
**Mabel **  
**A zombie? That is not funny, Dipper.**

"I guess from your prospective he did really look like a zombie huh?" "Yeah, I was convinced that he was."

**Dipper **  
**I'm not joking! It all adds up: the bleeding, the limp. He never blinks! Have you noticed that? **  
**Mabel **  
**Maybe he's blinking when you're blinking. **  
**Dipper **  
**Mabel, remember what the book said about Gravity Falls? Trust no one! **  
**Mabel **  
**Well, what about me, huh? Why can't you trust me? (Puts on star earrings) Beep bop! **  
**Dipper **  
**Mabel, (shaking her) he's gonna eat your brain! **  
**Mabel **  
**(Pushes him away) Dipper, listen to me. Norman and I are going on a date at five o'clock, and I'm gonna be ADORABLE, and he's gonna be DREAMY, (pushing Dipper out of the room) **  
**Dipper **  
**Bu-bu-but— **  
**Mabel **  
**And I am not gonna let you ruin it with one of your crazy CONSPIRACIES! (Slams the door) **  
**Dipper **  
**(Sighs and sits down) What am I gonna do? **  
**Cut to the clock, which tells the time at 5:00. The doorbell rings. **  
**Mabel **  
**(Pulls on her sweater as she races downstairs) Coming! (Sees Norman) Hey, Norman. How do I look? **  
**Norman **  
**Shiny... **  
**Mabel **  
**You always know what to say! (Walks off with him)**

"Did he ever say anything that was more than a few words?" Pacifica asked "Hmmmm, not really. Not while he was still like-" Mable flings her hands over her face, she nearly gave out a spoiler!

**Dipper **  
**(Watching the video he collected) Soos was right. I don't have any real evidence. (Video shows Mabel teaching Norman hopscotch, but he only falls over; **  
**Dipper fast forwards to Mabel and Norman with Norman's arm around Mabel) I guess I can be kind of paranoid sometimes and— (on the tape, Norman's hand falls off; he glances around, **  
**then reattaches it) Wait, WHAT?! (Rewinds the tape and watches it again; he screams and tips the chair backwards) I was right! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!**

"Ugh, freaky."

**(Races outside) Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Stan! **  
**Stan **  
**(On a stage in front of a bunch of tourists; to the crowd:) And here we have Rock that looks like a face rock: the rock that looks like a face. **  
**Unnamed hillbilly **  
**Does it look like a rock? **  
**Stan **  
**No, it looks like a face. **  
**Fat Tourist **  
**Is it a face? **  
**Stan **  
**It's a rock that looks like a face! **  
**Dipper **  
**Over here! Grunkle Stan! **  
**Stan **  
**For the fifth time! It's-it's not an actual face! **  
**Dipper **  
**Errrgh!**

"Are you sure though?" if looks Wendy would dead.

**Cut to Mabel and Norman in the woods. **  
**Mabel **  
**Finally, we're alone. **  
**Norman **  
**Yes. Alone... **  
**Cut back to the Mystery Shack. **  
**Dipper **  
**Stan! Stan! (Sees Wendy drive up in a golf cart and runs over) Wendy! Wendy! Wendy! I need to borrow the golf cart so I can save my sister from a zombie! **  
**Wendy **  
**(Gives Dipper the key and walks off) Try not to hit any pedestrians.**

"Good advice." Stan says.

**Dipper **  
**(Gets in and starts to drive, but Soos stops him) **  
**Soos **  
**Dude, it's me: Soos. This is for the zombies. (Gives Dipper a shovel) **  
**Dipper **  
**Thanks. **  
**Soos **  
**(Holds up a baseball bat) And this is in case you see a piñata. **  
**Dipper **  
**(Takes the bat) Uh... Thanks? (Drives off) **  
**Soos **  
**Better safe than sorry! **  
**Cut back to the woods. **  
**Norman **  
**Uh, Mabel, now that we've gotten to know each other, there's... (exhales) ...there's something I should tell you. **  
**Mabel **  
**Oh, Norman, you can tell me anything! (Thinking:) Please be a vampire, please be a vampire!**

"Why did you want him to be a vampire?" Pacifica asks "Because vampires in the books are so romantic!"

**Norman **  
**All right, just... just don't freak out, okay? Just... just keep an open mind, be cool! (Unzips his coat and throws it off; underneath are five gnomes standing on top of each other. **  
**The top gnome speaks) **  
**Jeff **  
**Is this weird? Is this too weird? Do you need to sit down? **  
**Mabel **  
**(Stares at the gnomes in total shock)**

"Ah, Gnomes, what do they want?" Ford mumbles as he writes down the revelation in his notebook. "What?!" Everyone else was completely shocked by Norman being a bunch of gnomes

**Jeff **  
**R-r-right, I'll explain. So! We're gnomes. First off. Get that one outta the way. **  
**Mabel **  
**Uh... **  
**Jeff **  
**I'm Jeff, and here we have Carson, Steve, Jason and... I'm sorry, I always forget your name. **  
**Shmebulock **  
**Shmebulock.**

"Smhebulock! He must be a decendent of Smhebulock Senior!" Ford writes down on his notepad, two pages have already been filled up.  
Jeff

**(Snaps his fingers) Shmebulock! Yes! Anyways, long story short, us gnomes have been lookin' for a new queen! Right, guys? **  
**Gnomes except Jeff **  
**Queen! Queen! Queen! **  
**Jeff **  
**Heh. So what do you say? (Taps Steve with his foot, and the gnomes work together to make "Norman" kneel in a proposing fashion) Will you join us in holy matrignomey? **  
**Matri...matri-mo-ny! Blah! Can't talk today! **  
**Mabel **  
**Look... I'm sorry, guys. You're really sweet, but, I'm a girl, and you're gnomes, and it's like, "what"? Yikes... **  
**Jeff **  
**We understand. We'll never forget you, Mabel. (The gnomes look sad and Mabel smiles) Because we're gonna kidnap you. **  
**Mabel **  
**Huh? **  
**Jeff **  
**(Yells and jumps at her) **  
**Mabel **  
**(Screams)**

"What the heck!" "Mabel!" Everyone was worried about her. Don't worry guys, I'm right here aren't I?" Everyone calmed down a bit after that, remembering that this was in the past.

**Cut to Dipper driving through the woods. **  
**Dipper **  
**Don't worry, Mabel! I'll save you from that zombie! **  
**Mabel **  
**(Off-screen) Help! **  
**Dipper **  
**Hold on! **  
**Cut to the gnomes trying to pin down Mabel. **  
**Jeff **  
**The more you struggle, the more awkward this is gonna be for everybody! Just, ha ha, okay. Get her arm there, Steve! **  
**Mabel **  
**(With Steve biting her sweater arm) Let go of me! (Punches Steve off) **  
**Steve **  
**(Bounces around, then stand upright and pukes a rainbow)**

"That's my girl!" Grunkle Stan exclaimed smaking his fist against his knee.

**Dipper **  
**What the heck is going on here?! **  
**Gnome **  
**(Hisses at him) **  
**Mabel **  
**Dipper! Norman turned out to be a bunch of gnomes! And they're total jerks! (As a gnome pulls her hair) Hair! Hair! Hair! **  
**Dipper **  
**Gnomes? Huh, I was way off. (Takes the journal out of his vest and reads the relevant page aloud:) "Gnomes: little men of the Gravity Falls Forest. Weaknesses: unknown." **  
**(When Dipper lowers the book, he sees that the gnomes have managed to tie Mabel to the ground) **  
**Mabel **  
**Aw, come on! **  
**Dipper **  
**(Walks up to Jeff) Hey, HEY! Let go of my sister! **  
**Jeff **  
**Oh! Ha ha, hey, there! Um, you know, this is all really just a big misunderstanding. You see, your sister's not in danger. **  
**She's just marrying all one thousand of us and becoming our gnome queen for all eternity! Isn't that right, honey? **  
**Mabel **  
**You guys are butt-faces!**

Everyone let out a laugh at on screen Mabel,they also agreed with what she said. They were butt-faces.

**Gnome **  
**(Covers her mouth) **  
**Mabel **  
**Mmmm-MMMMM! **  
**Dipper **  
**(Holds up the shovel he brought, pointing it at Jeff) Give her back right now, or else! **  
**Jeff **  
**You think you can stop us, boy? You have no idea what we're capable of. The gnomes are a powerful race! Do not trifle with the— **  
**Dipper **  
**(Casually tosses him away with the shovel) **  
**Jeff **  
**AH! **  
**Dipper **  
**(Cuts Mabel free with the shovel) **  
**Mabel **  
**Yah! (Kicks gnomes away; Dipper and Mabel get in the cart) **  
**Jeff **  
**He's getting away with our queen! No, no, no! **  
**Dipper **  
**Seatbelt. (Mabel buckles, he backs up and then he drives away) **  
**Jeff **  
**You've messed with the wrong creatures, boy! Gnomes of the forest: ASSEMBLE! (Various gnomes come out and stack up)**

"Uh-oh-" Ford says as he watches "- The gnomes can be very dangerous when angered."

**Mabel **  
**Hurry, before they come after us! **  
**Dipper **  
**I wouldn't worry about it. See their little legs? Those suckers are tiny! (Stops the cart as he hears a stomping sound; a giant stacked gnome stops at the cart)**

"What the heck!?" "How come I don't remember this?" Robbie asked "Uh... Well, we'll probably get to that later." Dipper said rubbing his neck. He remembered Robbie's memory being erased by The  
Society Of The Blind Eye.

**Mabel **  
**Dang. **  
**Jeff **  
**(On the top, using gnomes' hats like levers) All right, teamwork, guys. Like we practiced. (Gnomes growl) **  
**Mabel **  
**Move, MOVE! **  
**Dipper **  
**(Drives the cart away just as the gnomes smash their arm down and it breaks) **  
**Gnomes **  
**(Run frantically back into position and they chase the kids again) **  
**Jeff **  
**Come back with our queen! **  
**Mabel **  
**It's getting closer! **  
**Gnome Giant **  
**(Throws several gnomes at the cart) **  
**Gnomes **  
**(Chew cart and cause havoc) **  
**Gnome **  
**(Hanging from side of cart) Ha ha! **  
**Mabel elbow punches a gnome off. Shmebulock jumps up behind Dipper, who grabs him and slams him into the steering wheel out of annoyance. **  
**Shmebulock **  
**Shmebulock... (Falls out of the cart)**

"I still have no idea why Shmebulock Senior, and junior apparently, can only say Smhebulock." Ford mumbles as he continues to write, looking at the screen at the same time.

**Gnome **  
**(Jumps onto the cart and claws Dipper's face) **  
**Mabel **  
**I'll save you, Dipper! (Repeatedly punches the gnome off of Dipper's face and the gnome falls off with Dipper's hat) **  
**Dipper **  
**(Dazed from the punches) Thanks, Mabel... **  
**Mabel **  
**Don't mention it. **  
**Gnome Giant **  
**(Picks up tree and throws it) **  
**Mabel **  
**Look out! **  
**Dipper and Mabel **  
**AAAAAAHHHHHH!**

"Holy Moly!" "How were they able to pick up a TREE!?" Robbie asked freaked out. "I'm still not sure, maybe they're stronger than they look?" Dipper shrugs.

**The cart overturns, landing next to the Mystery Shack. **  
**Dipper and Mabel **  
**(Crawl out of the cart) **  
**Gnomes **  
**(Approaches) **  
**Dipper **  
**(To the gnomes:) Stay back, man! (Throws the shovel at the gnome giant) **  
**Gnomes **  
**(Punches shovel in mid-air) **  
**Dipper and Mabel **  
**(Grab each other) Aaahhh! **  
**Dipper **  
**Uh, where's Grunkle Stan?! **  
**Cut to Stan in the shack with some tourists. **  
**Stan **  
**(Holding up a swirly pattern on a stick) Behold! The world's most distracting object. **  
**Tourists **  
**Oooh... **  
**Stan **  
**Just try to look away, you can't! I can't even remember what I was talking about.**

"Really Stanley?" Ford asks amused, the brothers smile at each other for a second before awkwardly looking away to the screen.

**Jeff **  
**It's the end of the line, kids! Mabel, marry us before we do something crazy! **  
**Dipper **  
**There's gotta be a way out of this! **  
**Mabel **  
**I gotta do it. **

"What?!" "Geez you guys, calm down!" Mabel yelled again, they really were over reacting. Meanwhile Gideon was fuming at the gnomes trying to marry Mabel. She was HIS sugar dumpling! Robbie noticed Gideon was tense, but he didn't know why, it was kinda weird being next to him.

**Dipper **  
**What?! Mabel, don't do this! Are you crazy? **  
**Mabel **  
**Trust me. **  
**Dipper **  
**What? **  
**Mabel **  
**Dipper, just this once. Trust me! **  
**Dipper **  
**(Glances at gnomes, then Mabel, then backs away) **  
**Mabel **  
**All right, Jeff. I'll marry you. **  
**Jeff **  
**Hot dog! Help me down there, Jason! (Climbing down to her) Thanks, Andy! All right, left foot, there we go, watch those fingers, Mike. (Approaches Mabel and holds out diamond ring) Eh? Eh? **  
**Mabel **  
**(Holds out hand) **  
**Jeff **  
**(Puts the ring on her hand) Bada-bing, bada-bam! Now let's get you back into the forest, honey! **  
**Mabel **  
**You may now kiss the bride! **  
**Jeff **  
**Well, don't mind if I do. (Leans up to kiss Mabel)**

No one said anything, but if looks could kill, Jeff would be toast.

**Mabel**  
**(Leans out to kiss Jeff, then takes out leaf blower) **  
**Jeff **  
**Ah! Hey, hey, wait a minute! Whoa, whoa! Wh-what's goin' on?! (Gets sucked half-way into leaf-blower) **  
**Mabel **  
**That's for lying to me! (Increases the sucking power) THAT'S for breaking my heart! **  
**Jeff **  
**(Slowly getting sucked in further) Ow! My face! **  
**Mabel **  
**And THIS is for messing with my brother! (Aims; to Dipper:) Wanna do the honors? **  
**Dipper **  
**On three! **  
**Dipper & Mabel **  
**One, two, three! (Blast Jeff towards the gnome monster) **  
**Gnome Giant **  
**(Explodes into separate gnomes) **  
**Jeff **  
**(Flying off into the distance) I'll get you back for this!... (Other gnomes scream when they fall) **  
**Gnome **  
**Who's giving orders? I need orders! **  
**Gnome 2 **  
**My arms are tired.**

"Hmm, gnomes apparently don't do well without a leader who orders them." Ford said "Or they just don't really care about capturing Mable and were doing it for Jeff." Dipper added,  
Ford looked over at Dipper for a moment before nodding and writing down more on his note pad.

**Dipper **  
**(While Mabel moves the leaf blower back and forth, blowing gnomes away) Anyone else want some? **  
**Gnomes **  
**(Run off on all fours; one gets caught in a six-pack holder) **  
**Gompers **  
**(Picks the six-pack holder up and runs off) Blah-ah-ah. **  
**Gnome in the six-pack holder **  
**(In the background) Aaaaahhhhh!**

"Rest in peace brave gnome." Wendy said as she choked back a laugh.

**Mabel **

**Hey, Dipper? I, um...I'm sorry for ignoring your advice. You really were just looking out for me. **  
**Dipper **  
**Oh, don't be like that. You saved our butts back there. **  
**Mabel **  
**I guess I'm just sad that my first boyfriend turned out to be a bunch of gnomes. **  
**Dipper **  
**Look on the bright side. Maybe the next one will be a vampire! **  
**Mabel **  
**Oh, you're just saying that! **  
**Dipper **  
**Awkward sibling hug? **  
**Mabel **  
**Awkward sibling hug. **  
**Dipper & Mabel **  
**(Hug and pat each other) Pat, pat.**

"That's adorable dudes." "Mystery Twins for life!" Mabel shouted and Waddles oinked in agreement.

**The two walk into the Mystery Shack. **  
**Stan **  
**Yeesh. You two get hit by a bus or something? Ahah! **  
**Dipper and Mabel **  
**(Begin to walk away) **  
**Stan **  
**Uh, hey! W-wouldn't you know it? Um, I accidentally overstocked some inventory, so, uh... how's about each of you take one item from the gift shop? On the house, y'know? **  
**Mabel **  
**Really? **  
**Dipper **  
**(Folds arms) What's the catch? **  
**Stan **  
**The catch is do it before I change my mind, now take something.**

"Going soft old man?" Robbie taunted "You better watch it kid!" Stan glared at Robbie until he scoffed and looked back at the screen, the glare lasting a few seconds longer.

**Dipper & Mabel **  
**(Look around at items) **  
**Dipper **  
**(Picks up a blue pine tree hat from one of the shelves and looks in a mirror) Hmm. That oughta do the trick! **  
**Mabel **  
**And I will have a... (Grabs item from box, hides it, and twirls around) GRAPPLING HOOK! Yes! **  
**Stan **  
**(To Dipper:) Wouldn't she rather have, like, a doll, or something? **  
**Mabel **  
**(Fires the grappling hook up at the ceiling; it catches and pulls her up) GRAPPLING HOOK! **  
**Stan **  
**Fair enough!**

"GRAPLING HOOK!" Mable shouts again as she fires it at the ceiling "Where did you get that!?" Dipper shrieked next to her as she cackled.  
Cut to Mabel and Dipper's bedroom. Dipper is writing while Mabel jumps on her bed, laughing.

**Dipper **  
**(Writing in Journal while narrating:) This journal told me there was no one in Gravity Falls I could trust. (Looking at Mabel) But when you battle a hundred gnomes **  
**side-by-side with someone, you realize that they've probably always got your back.**

Stan and Ford look at the kids and then each other before looking away.

**Mabel **  
**(Shoots grappling hook, then reels it back with a stuffed animal attached) **  
**Dipper **  
**Hey, Mabel, could you get the light? **  
**Mabel **  
**I'm on it! (Knocks light out the window with the grappling hook) It works! **  
**Dipper and Mabel **  
**(Laugh) **  
**Mabel **  
**Grappling hook...**

"I had to pay to have that window fixed!" Stan yelled at them, "Sorry!" they both said at the same time, looking unapologetic. no one could hear what Stan was saying but it sounded something like  
"Those darn trouble makers."

**Dipper **  
**(Narrating:) Our uncle told us there was nothing strange about this town. But who knows what other secrets are waiting to be unlocked. **  
**Cut to the Mystery Shack exterior. Stan walks in holding a lantern. He goes into the gift shop and puts a code into the vending machine. The machine opens, and Stan walks inside, **  
**looking side-to-side before closing it behind him.**

"Woah woah woah, hold up, what's that!" "That's a interdimensional portal I made about thirty or so years ago, back when I was a fool." Stanford said. people wanted to ask more questions  
but the show wasn't over yet.

**End credits: Steve pukes a rainbow for several seconds.**

"Ukh, gross." Pacifica said looking away from the screen.

**Cryptogram: ZHOFRPH WR JUDYLWB IDOOV**

"Wait a minuet, what's that!" Dipper said excitedly from the couch, Ford was already it down.

**\- Episode End-**

"What the heck was that at the end?" Wendy asked "Hmm, it appears to be some kind of code, I wonder what cipher it uses."  
"Attention everyone." everyone jumped and looked up at the ceiling "After each episode there will be a ten minute break, please use this time to stretch or do what it is you need to do.  
Please enjoy."

AN! Thank you all so much for reading! I'm SO sorry this took so long to upload, I had my laptop taken away from me for a few months so I wasn't able to work on this story at all, but I've seen  
all the comments you've written thank you all so much! I'll try to upload a chapter either every month or every other month. Also this is my first characters react fic, so please feel free  
to give me some help when it comes to writing them react to the episode, any suggestions will be greatly appreciated as I know this isn't the best way to write react fics!

Jonas: I know right! I'm excited to write about it!  
Nick: I'm glad!

Nick: They are going to be watching all the episodes!  
Fihz Nqli: I'm glad you're excited for this! I am too! I also hope I write this good *fingers crossed*  
AnnoyingName: I thought it was creepy too, and thank you!  
im a faller: Omg it does XD  
icedshadows: I know I feel the pain, and I promise that this will not be abandoned! I'm just a slow writer :)  
Greaser of Olypus: I'm glad you like this so far! Ask and you shall receive!  
Can you update this: Well would ya look at that, it updated!  
Blackwing-Dusk: Ahhh thank you!


	3. Important!

Hey everybody! I know I've only written two chapters so far, but I'm going to go ahead and do a rewrite of this! I don't have my computer and I probably won't for quite a while still so my whole way of writing this is gonna have to change, besides I think I've already become a better writer than when I started this! If you want another characters watch fic from me, I have one with Mystery Skulls I'm currently writing! But it'll probably be a while till I'm posting on this again, but I swear that as long as I live that I will EVENTUALLY get this whole fanfiction done, have a happy quarantine!


End file.
